Wards of the Heart
by PetuniaMoonbeam
Summary: Draco Malfoy left Azkaban prison with every intention of returning to his rightful place as head of the Malfoy estate, but certain obligations have caused a riff in Draco's future at Malfoy Manor. Dramione, Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note- This is my first published fanfiction, the chapters will get much longer as we go through the story, I welcome all reviews and advice! As I said the first chapter is incredibly short but chapter 2 is already written, it just needs to be edited. I will update as soon as I can. Thank you so much for reading!**

 **I own nothing! All rights, character, stories belong to J.K. Rowling. This is simply one of the many stories in my head concerning Dramione!**

Hermione Granger was boring. At least that's what they all said about her. She spent most of her days cooking, reading and working. Not that she ever cared to justify herself to anyone, she was aware of the opinions that were bestowed upon her. Sometimes she considered that if it hadn't been for her job at the ministry she would have considered herself a muggle. She liked to take muggle cooking classes in her spare time, after a year on the run eating wild mushroom stew she figured it was a warranted decision. She loved learning about all the different concoctions and mixtures, it was a science and an art. Cooking reminded her of her days in potions class except for Professor Snape breathing down her neck and berating her.

She had a little flat in muggle London right in the heart of the city, she had the perfect little terrace for people watching. At night, she would sit outside and sip a cup of tea as she watched the world go around. She liked muggle music, books, and movies. She had grown up watching American Westerns with her grandfather, he always loved the brash actions of the cowboys in the wild west. She watched them to this day because it was a comfort, a reminder of simpler times before the war. Hermione considered herself strong and independent but she didn't much like people. Harry and Ron were the only people who saw her for what she was and truly appreciated her. Sometimes the world didn't seem like it was made for her, but then again, she was sure everyone felt like that from time to time. She got excited about color coding, and alphabetizing because it made her life easier. What people didn't realize about her was that she wasn't compulsive because she was uptight, no she was this way because life was too short to ever have to redo anything. So, she did everything right the first time.

Hermione didn't need to work really, after her parent's deaths she received a hefty inheritance, combined with her reward for her part in the war she was well off financially. Her flat was paid off, as was her car. Now of course Hermione really didn't need a car but she liked long drives, the ones where her mind could wander, the ones where epiphanies happen.

Walking into her flat you would find deep jewel tones, more than enough blankets, and books galore. She had adorned her walls with framed vintage travel posters and pop culture references. If anything, Hermione had immersed herself in a world full of stories and characters, each one her best friend, her most trusted confidants. She collected antique tea sets, first edition books, and her newest addiction was vinyl records.

She would traipse around her flat in her softest pajamas, sipping tea and coffee while listening to the works of The Cure, Nick Cave, and Bob Dylan. She had started writing her memoirs down with the permission of Harry of course. He was elated, he said he would rather it was her who put down his story than anyone else. She had thought about giving it all up and becoming a full-time writer but she could never abandon her post in the department of Magical Law enforcement. She was almost a department head and she was to stubborn to stop before she gave it her all.

Sometimes she got lonely. Harry was a Auror and was rising high in the ministry as was she. Ron was now a co-owner of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. They always made sure to make concrete plans at least once a week. They would trade off so everyone got to do something they wanted. Ron and Harry usually wanted to go to quidditch matches, Hermione usually wanted to have a movie night or go to a book signing. Either way they all had fun and she reveled in their support for her hobbies. Ron and Harry never broke plans with her, so when a ministry owl tapped on her window furiously on a lone Friday night she bit her lip back in anxiety.

 _Hermione,_

 _We're sorry but some urgent news has come up and we will have to cancel for the time being. If anything changes we'll owl you, or we'll just show up at your flat ha._

 _With love Harry and Ron_

Hermione's head began to swim with worry, she didn't much like being left out of the loop, but she trusted Harrys judgement. Hermione had made a huge meal of braised lamb shanks, but she supposed they would have to do for leftovers tomorrow for lunch. She settled down on her sofa with a bowl of stew that she had made for an appetizer, she didn't feel very hungry now but she forced it down in the name of health. She fell asleep watching a movie.

Draco Malfoy was free. He walked down the cell halls of Azkaban with an air of smugness surrounding him. His time in Azkaban had been murder but he was free with a manor all to himself and his entire fortune. It was going to be like Christmas for the rest of his life. He stood outside of the prisons entrance and cast a glance out to the sea, and he took a breath. Salty air filled his lungs and he rejoiced in that. Bitter at the start but refreshing none the less. He grasped at his wand, never had a wand felt so good, as if his magic was replenished. He wasn't sure what sort of life was waiting for him outside of the prison boundaries but whatever the world held, he was ready. He had no idea what sort of society had been left for purebloods, maybe there was no formal pureblood society left, either way he was free and because of that he supposed societal obligations were no longer a priority to him. Sure, his blood was pure, and he held himself to a higher standard than most wizards which he would always do because that was how a Malfoy lived and they lived that way whether society approved of them or not. He concluded that even if he arrived back to the wizarding world with a damned reputation he would continue to live as a proper heir to the greatest wizarding family in existence; he would continue to uphold the grand traditions of the names Black and Malfoy, perhaps without the beheading of all the elves though. He shuddered at the thought but decided to push the horrid imagery to the back of his mind, with a pop, he left Azkaban for the rest of life and arrived in front of Malfoy Manor.

He glanced up at the looming gothic mansion, it was all his. He could tear it down, burn it, trash it or relish in it and no one could say a damn thing. He walked forward and grabbed the iron gates and pulled one open only to be sent backwards 15 feet away.

His head was pounding, his back ached, and he was full of rage.

"What the hell?!"

"Timsy!"

A little house elf appeared in front of him, shaking slightly as his grimy rags vibrating showing his fear.

"Master Draco is calling for Timsy?"

"Yes, what is the meaning of this warding?"

"Master Lucius is saying that it must be done sir."

Draco gritted his teach, even from beyond the grave his father was making a mockery of his happiness.

"Master Lucius is Dead, I am the Master now and you will lift these wards and let me onto my property."

"Timsy cannot be doing that Master Draco." Timsy shook his head in confidence. "Master Lucius says there is much work to be done."

"Father is dead, what work could there possibly be to do."

"Master Draco is to Marry if he is wanting to obtain his inheritance. It is the Malfoy way." Timsy flinched as the last words left his shivering mouth. He was certain he would receive a pop or two for this, but he knew the orders were iron clad.

"Let me guess, I am assuming this marriage must be of pure blood, and must come from a _profitable_ family. How typical." Draco spat his words out in disgust.

"Not exactly, Master Draco. Timsy is not knowing all the details but Timsy is knowing that the Mistress does not need to be pure blood. Master Lucius simply wanted to ensure that the noble line of Malfoy continued."

"What a bloody hypocrite." Draco glanced around at his manor or rather Timsy's manor as it currently stood. He wanted this, it was his right as a Malfoy. Pureblood bigotry aside this was his manor and he was a of noble blood and he would have his divine right.

"Timsy I want this place perfect for when I come to retrieve it. Not one vase out of place, not one speck of dust on those portraits. Make it perfect for the new Mistress of Malfoy Manor. Do you understand?"

"Oh yes! Timsy is understanding! How exciting, Timsy will get right to work." Timsy began walking back to the manor muttering to himself. "Timsy will be doing the cleaning, Timsy will make everything perfect for Master Draco, Timsy will be doing this!"

Draco set his sights on the Ministry, he knew just the git to help him find his prospective wife. They didn't like each other but in the Draco's years in Azkaban Harry Potter had visited him at least once a month to ensure his rehabilitation. Why Potter had cared so much, Draco might never know but he knew that Potter was too good to let him rot on the streets of Knockturn alley. Draco looked back at his empty Manor one last time, he realized he would have to convince Potter to let him crash on his couch for a night or two. The manor looked so lonely like it needed life, like it needed a woman's touch, he wondered if his new wife would want to redecorate. The manor was decked to the nines in Malfoy tradition he didn't suppose it was very modern nor inviting but it would have to do until after the wedding. Draco took a deep breath and left the gates of the manor and headed for the Ministry.

 **Hope you liked reading this first chapter, please review! Also I am terrible with grammar so please excuse any grammatical errors, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright here is chapter 2! Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter and to anyone who is still reading. Please review! Like siriusly (see what I did there** **) please review, it helps so much.**

 **Also I own nothing. All rights, characters and story go to the fabulous J.K. Rowling.**

"Potter!"

The hallow halls of the ministry were awoken from their silence as Draco's feet sauntered through them heavily. Harry Potter felt his neck tense, his shoulders tighten, and his eyes roll in annoyance. Leave it to Draco Malfoy to find a way to make his life hell on his first day out of Azkaban. Harry walked out of his office and into the hallway to come face to face with a pale, blonde snake.

"You rang, Ferret?"

Draco leaned back on the hall walls and responded in the calmest manner, "I'm in need of a wife, Potter."

Harry looked at him unbelievingly, he wasn't sure how this was supposed to have anything to do with him but he was certain he didn't want to know. Harry nodded at Malfoy, "I'm going back to work."

As Harry headed back into his office he could hear Malfoy following him ruthlessly. "Now Potter that isn't any way to treat an old-school chum, is it?"

"Malfoy, I hate you. Couldn't care less about you. I would laugh if you fell on your face right now."

At this Draco scoffed, "Well of course you would! I would do the same to you, that's what's so great about our friendship."

"Malfoy that isn't a friendship, that's well, I'm not sure what it is, but I can most certainly tell you that it isn't a friendship. It's late and I'm supposed to meet Hermione, what is it that you really need?"

Draco looked at Harry pointedly, annoyed that he had to repeat himself, "I need a wife."

"You're serious, aren't you? Damn it all, I'll owl Hermione and let her know that apparently, I won't make it for dinner." Harry then began muttering under his breath as he hastily wrote a small note to Hermione and attached it to a ministry owl, "Bloody ferret, never done anything in his life to help me."

"Oi! Potter I've done plenty for you or did you forget a certain charming lad who lied to his bat-shit crazy aunt to save your arse!"

Harry took a deep breath upon realizing that Malfoy was indeed correct. "Malfoy if you'll remember I testified for you after the war, kind of makes us even doesn't it mate?"

"Of course, but it still doesn't change the fact that I haven't always been a ruddy git to you, I have had my share of good days." Draco was looking pleading now, as though he was on trial once more.

"Malfoy, you can wipe the look off your face, I'll help you. Whatever this is, I'm assuming its old magic or rather something iron clad, something you can't possibly get out of otherwise you wouldn't be here talking to me?"

"That's right. And thank you Potter for not being overly condescending for once in your life. Now let's find me a wife."

"Oh, Bloody Hell." Harry and Draco both looked toward the office door to see an irritated red head. "Harry do not tell me we are going to take time out of our lives to help ferret face find a mail order bride?"

Draco spoke suddenly, "Hey now Weasley, I resent that accusation."

"Do you Malfoy, do you really?" Ron questioned him with a look of annoyance and disbelief.

"No not really," Draco smirked at Harry while taking a bite of an apple he had found in his cloak pocket.

"Harry I know you, and I can tell were about to get into something that I could care less about. Hermione's waiting and I'm hungry, can we please just go and forget this?"

"I need a wife," Draco stated for a third time but with a bit more force in his voice.

"Yes Malfoy, I heard you! Gods you're a bloody broken record. Now could you please sit your arse down and tell me why the hell you need a wife Malfoy?"

Draco took a big breath before explaining, "Daddy Dearest in his last will and testament has locked the manor and all that goes with it until I find a suitable bride."

"Are you asking us to help you find a pureblood to marry so you can have your mansion and your money, Merlin Malfoy you're a bloody gold digger!" Ron clutched his stomach laughing and ultimately loving the way fate had dealt a devil of a hand to the Slytherin prince.

"Excuse me Weaselbee but I can't be a gold digger if the money was already mine to begin with, also it doesn't need to be a pureblooded witch."

Silence filled the room for a moment as Harry and Ron looked at each other like they had just seen a ghost. Neither could imagine the pale Slytherin married to anything else other than an overly dramatic pureblooded witch.

"But don't you want to marry a pureblood," Ron asked.

"To you the truth I couldn't care less now, I just want my home back and my comfort and I can't bloody well do that when I'm warded out of my own damned manor."

Harry look thoughtfully before speaking, "Well who did you have in mind Malfoy? Also do we know all the details about this will? I mean are we concerned about a deadline at all?"

"Harry!" Ron bellowed at his best friend, "I told you this would happen. If I miss Hermione's cooking for him…"

Ron was cut off by Draco, "Granger can cook?"

"She's almost better than my mum." Ron stated.

Harry, felt it coming, he saw in Draco's face that his mind had already been made up, "Malfoy, no!"

"What Potter? I didn't say anything, I just asked if she could cook. Is that a crime?" Malfoy smirked at Harry and raised a teasing eyebrow.

"Be honest Malfoy, you're considering her, aren't you?"

"If you say she can cook, and let's face it she won't be getting the Malfoy name into any trouble unlike other witches I know. She's not exactly dumb."

"Not exactly dumb?!" Ron snapped at Draco and stood tall, "She's brilliant, she's worth more than all yours and Harrys gold combined. You can't sit here Malfoy and talk about marrying our best friend and not even realize the amazing woman you would be getting. If that's your aim, you came to the wrong blokes to help you out."

"Weasel, I'm aware she is brilliant, I went to school with you dolts. I'm aware that the Gryffindor Princess is well liked and looked up to which is why she is perfect to bear the Malfoy name."

Harry shook his head, "Malfoy let's think of some backups." Harry had been hoping to make him forget about Hermione but he could see determination in the Slytherin's face.

"No, she'll do." Draco said in a firm manner as though he had just answered a potion question correctly. Draco stood and started out the door when a pair of hands grabbed him and began guiding him from the door.

"No, she won't do you lazy ferret" Ron bellowed, "Why don't we sit down and find someone more suitable, someone who won't hex your balls off the second walk into her house."

Ron went about pushing Draco down into a chair and settled into the arm chair next to him. Wandlessly Ron summoned some parchment and a quill.

"Weasley, did you just do wandless magic? Never thought I'd see the day." Draco looked upon the red head as a small amount of respect shined through his eyes for his former enemy.

Ron chuckled, "Yea well having Hermione as your best friend does have its advantages."

"Brilliant. Bloody brilliant." Draco shook his head in amazement.

"What's brilliant?" Harry questioned.

"Well if Granger can teach old Weaselbee over here wandless magic what can't she do? I mean Merlin so far you lot haven't done a good job convincing me she's not the one."

"Look Malfoy were not saying it can't be Hermione."

"The Hell we aren't! Harry, we are not pawning 'Mione off just so Malfoy can get his bloody fortune back."

Harry pulled a seat toward the two and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, "Ron, Malfoy all I am _trying_ to say is that we should make sure that we have a list of multiple witches, Hermione should have a say in this, we aren't her guardians. No matter how much we would like to protect her."

Draco glared at Harry, "You think I won't protect her Potter? You think she won't be safe in the oldest and most warded Manor in all the wizarding world? The damn thing is so warded even I can't get in! And on top of that what makes you think I won't keep her safe at all times, whether she is home or not!" Draco finished talking but had not realized how loud his tone had gotten until he heard the echo of his voice bounce off the office walls.

Ron's eyes narrowed as he thought of the oddness that he felt when Malfoy referred to Malfoy Manor as Hermione's home. "Would you really Malfoy?" Ron questioned as he looked in wonderment at his former nemesis.

Draco seemed to have calmed for a second as he answered, "Of course I would Weasley. I protect what's mine. To whoever bears the Malfoy name they will always find safety in me. Even Granger."

Ron felt his jaw fall open, he felt for a moment that maybe Malfoy could give Hermione what every woman deserved. "Alright Malfoy, we'll do it your way. But it'll have to wait until tomorrow, Hermione has a swell night planned and no offense but we don't want it ruined over your marriage proposal." Ron chuckled at himself as he finished granting Draco Malfoy permission to propose to his best friend and former crush.

"I agree. Regardless of the reasons for you wanting to marry her I can't say I don't think you two will make a good match. Besides we all know if you really want to ask her you'll find a way to do it yourself Malfoy and we might as well be there so she doesn't murder you. Besides if she doesn't marry you, I can't have you sleeping on my couch for eternity." Harry stated, "Malfoy do you have a place to stay?"

Draco shook his head.

"Well we'll drop you off at my place before we go to Hermione's."

"Thanks Potter. I'm not one for sentiment so I'll just leave my gratitude at that."

"Let's go it's getting late, I hope Hermione isn't to upset with us. I hate when she's upset, she's downright scary. You sure you want to deal with that Malfoy?"

"Weasley, I just left Azkaban, if Granger is scarier than a dementor then I'll give my fortune to a mountain troll."

"Ron, I think she'll be more upset when she finds out we were planning her arranged marriage to Malfoy not that we missed her dinner." Harry said with a laugh.

Hermione Granger was having a peaceful Saturday, she was doing nothing and although that might surprise some people, Hermione was particularly good at doing nothing. Perhaps it was her ability to be so effective but that meant that Hermione had good deal of down time. Hermione sat on her terrace tracing the pattern on her tea cup with her unpainted nails. The streets were busy below her and the air smelled fresh. Hermione lived just above a flower shop, her flat overlooked a small park in the middle of Kensington. Hermione yawned and took another sip of her tea; the boys had come late last night an hour after she had fallen asleep. They reheated dinner and started the movie over, Ron had slept over having fallen asleep on one of Hermione's armchairs but Harry had apparated home hoping to see Ginny before she fell asleep. Hermione was happy the night had not been a total waist, and the movie had been excellent from start to finish, Ron was still a bit weirded out by muggle films but he had started his own collection with the help of Harry and Hermione.

Hermione glanced up at the gloomy London sky to see a tawny oil coming her way. Hermione had been having such a wonderful time with her thoughts that she really didn't care to be bothered by work. The owl landed at her railing with letter wax sealed with the Black family crest. Harry had taken to using the Black seal since he had moved into Grimmauld Place, it was one of his many ways of honoring Sirius. Hermione hadn't told him but she had planned on creating a seal specially for the marauders although she felt odd about Wormtail being a part of the seal but she supposed there was nothing she could do about that. Hermione also noted that Harry was in desperate need of a new owl, since Hedwig's death he had yet to find a replacement for Hedwig, not that any owl could replace her. Harry had been using ministry owls for so long, Hermione mentally noted that she would have to pop into Diagon Alley and venture into Eeylop's Owl Emporium and see what kind of owls they had, maybe she would even get one for herself. Hermione gently patted the owl as she grasped the owl as she took the letter from the owl.

' _Mione_

 _Harry and I were wondering if you would meet us today at the three broomsticks around noon. It's important. Oh, and Malfoy says to "dress nice". Sorry in advance._

 _Love,_

 _Ron_

Hermione felt her irritation creep up from her gut, not only was Draco Malfoy going to be at this lunch but he was ordering her around! And for some reason Ronald was letting him. A part of her wondered if it was all some cruel game, but on the off chance it wasn't and Harry and Ron were being serious she knew it had to be important if it involved Malfoy. Hermione gulped the remainder of her tea and then wrote out her response to the boys and apparently to one albino ferret.

 _Ronald,_

 _I'm not sure what is going on but I will be there and you can tell Malfoy that I will wear whatever I bloody well like and that if he would be so kind as to shove his wand where the sun doesn't shine. All my love, to you and Harry of course._

 _Love,_

 _Hermione_

Hermione slipped on a pair of jeans and a plum colored blouse, she pulled her hair back into a low and loose bun, leaving tendrils to frame her face. She found herself taking a deep breath before finally apparating to Hogsmeade.

Hermione appeared in front Madam Puddifoot's and inwardly groaned at the overly pink and overly atrocious shop. Hermione had never considered herself a romantic, she didn't need much just the right amount of attention, the intellectually fueled conversation every now and then, and someone to sit and read with her, someone to share her passions with.

Hermione started the short trek to the pub, smiling dutifully at the witches and wizards who walked the streets. She braced herself as she went to open the door but a warm hand caught hers before she could open the door. Glancing up at the man she sighed in defeat as she recognized the man as none other the Draco sodding Malfoy.

"Malfoy." Hermione nodded, acknowledging him only as much as she had to.

"Granger." Draco eyed her up and down eagerly, she hadn't dressed nice but she hadn't exactly dressed badly either. Draco supposed it was a compromise.

"Where are Harry and Ron? I thought they would be meeting as well?" Hermione was nervous but she hoped severely that it wasn't showing.

"Relax Granger, they're inside. I needed to stop into Honeydukes."

"Got a sweet tooth Malfoy?" Hermione teased.

"My priorities are in line don't you worry your pretty little head, Granger." Draco patted her on the head as he walked into the pub. Hermione stuck out her tongue as he walked in front of her.

"I saw that Granger."

"Yea well I meant you to Ferret."

"Play nice, Granger, we wouldn't want Potter and Weasley to think you aren't the angel you have led everyone to be."

Hermione rolled her eyes and glanced around the pub for her two best friends. Spotting them she walked over and sat down opposite Harry and Ron.

"Okay you two, what's this about?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other and looked at Malfoy as he sat down next to Hermione.

"What?" Draco shot at them.

Harry rolled his eyes before speaking, "Hermione something has happened concerning Malfoy and well we need your help."

Ron spoke for the first time since Hermione had sat down, "Hermione we want you to know this is completely your choice, but we also want you to know we approve. So to speak. Not that you need our approval to do anything we just want you to know we don't think it's the worst idea" As Ron finished his sentence he was nervous and his voice was shaking.

"Ron you're scaring me." Hermione said as she played with her fingers hoping someone would tell her what was really going on."

"Granger?" Hermione turned her attention to the blond sitting next to her as she met his cool eyes. His stare was like steel, cold and sharp but his hand had seemed so warm only a moment ago. "Will you marry me?"

Hermione felt her eyes go big as her gaze shifted between the three men. For the first time in her life Hermione Granger did not know the answer to a question. Hemione Granger was dumbfounded.

 **And there it is! Please review and send me your thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, here is chapter 3, I sincerely hope it is to your liking! Please, please ,please leave a review! They mean so much and are such a great inspiration.**

 **As always, I own nothing, All rights, characters and stories go to the ever honorable J.K. Rowling.**

Hermione Granger had just been proposed to. She should have been ecstatic, but instead she was confused. The man sitting next to her was undoubtedly handsome, financially suitable, and not exactly lacking in intelligence it was just too bad she hated him with a passion. Hermione stared at the three men who looked at her eagerly awaiting her answer, she was at a complete loss for words and worse she seemed to have been petrified and unable to slap the prat next to her. It must be some cruel joke, but then again why would Harry and Ron been involved? Hermione was an ordinary witch, she wanted a marriage and love and maybe a family one day. It would seem just her luck that the very man offering at least part of this dream was the man that had tormented her for years. She couldn't deny it would give her great pleasure for Malfoy to have secretly been in love with her just so she could turn him down, but she was sure that this moment wasn't that.

"Granger?" Draco prompted her curiously.

Hermione came back to the present moment at hand, "Malfoy?" She questioned him as if he hadn't just asked her to spend an eternity with him.

"You're supposed to answer the question, that's what you do when a bloke proposes to you."

Hermione could sense a sneer of annoyance in his voice and for a moment she considered giving back as good as she got but then faltered as she looked onto her two best friends, "Harry, Ron may I please speak with you please, outside, _now?_ "

"Yes, Granger, take your time, it's not as if my livelihood depends on it." Draco groaned outwardly while leaning his head back against the pub booth.

Hermione looked at him oddly as she pushed Harry and Ron outside the old pub.

"What is the meaning of this? What is he playing at?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked at Ron before speaking, trying to determine the best way to word his sentence, "Malfoy has been warded out of his home and fortune unless he gets married. He came to us for help but somehow, he ended up deciding that you were the best option. 'Mione believe me we were just as shocked as you but he has changed over the years." Harry finished his explanation looking at Hermione hopeful that she wouldn't hex him.

Hermione gave Harry a pointed look before she spoke, "What do you mean he has changed over the years, he's been in Azkaban for Merlin's sake!" Hermione felt her chest rise and fall with each word, every breath she took felt heavy like a beating drum, like impending doom.

Ron spoke this time, "Hermione, Harry has been visiting Malfoy in Azkaban for a while now, it was part of Malfoys rehabilitation, and before I left the Auror office it was one of my responsibilities as well. It seems when you do the right thing and testify on behalf of someone you get stuck with a pet ferret, one who can annoy and insult you. Look he's still a complete tosser, but he's a tosser with money and ..." Ron couldn't finish his sentence because Hermione was now storming back into the pub, the boys followed hastily and Harry was sure he was about to witness a murder.

Hermione reached the booth but there was no Malfoy to be found. "Where is he?!" Hermione near shouted, "Who asks someone to Marry them and just stalks off?" Hermione felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"Hermione why are you crying, I thought you hated Malfoy?" Harry questioned as her rubbed her back gently in attempts to calm the clearly confused witch.

"Oh, I do hate him Harry, this is just a lot to take in, can we just sit and talk about this, tell me what happened from beginning to end, please."

Both boys nodded and took their seats and began the long explanation of the night before. Hermione ever the good pupil, listened intently, never allowing her concentration to wane.

"So, you're saying that Malfoy actually said I would be good for the Malfoy name? And that he would protect me?" Hermione asked looking intrigued.

"His words exactly." Ron stated.

"And you two thought this would be a good idea?" Hermione's head cocked to the side and her eyebrows furrowed as she finished her question.

"I don't know, Hermione, one second I was telling him off and suddenly I was listening to him tell me about how he would always protect you, and how he knew that you were a catch so to speak. I just started thinking that maybe he wouldn't be the worst person in the world to take care of you."

"Harry James Potter, what makes you think I need taking care of?"

Harry smiled at her, "Nothing at all, but as your best friends were inclined to worry about you, no matter how brave and brilliant you are. Draco isn't who he used to be, I mean, Hemione, for Merlin's sake he chose you! How bad can he be if out of all the witches in the world, he chose you!"

Hermione sighed, "Well it seems he's changed his mind anyhow."

Hermione couldn't deny, she was a little offended. She was independent, she was fierce, but a part of her for a moment wanted him to want her. No one ever looked at her that way, except for Krum, Mclaggen, and Ron for a very short period of time, she had never been wanted. She never received things on valentines, she didn't get stares as she walked down Diagon Alley, she figured she just had to much ambition for most people to understand. Malfoy, ex con or not, was the most eligible wizard in London, and he had proposed to her. She didn't even get a chance to break his heart. Although she wasn't completely sure she would have. Success was lonely; besides Harry, Ron and Ginny she didn't have much friends. Most of her classmates had gone their own way and who could blame them as she had done the same, and most at the ministry either respected, feared or hated her too much to befriend her let alone date her. It didn't' t help that she had two permanent body guards at her side.

"You two really thought we would have made a good match?"

"Well he's smart and your smart, he's insufferable and according to Snape so are you, seemed like a good fit." Ron jabbed.

"And does that mean the you agree with the late professor?" Hermione glared daggers at Ron as she waited for him to answer.

"Well you did answer a lot of questions out of turn." Ron answered and then he received a well-deserved smack on the back of his head from Harry.

"Knock it off Harry, I'm only joking."

The trio finished their lunch and spoke of nothing in particular. The boys left before long and Hermione found herself at the bar telling her trouble to a wizard of the Gandalf variety and soon she found herself introducing him to other patrons in the bar as her good friend "Mr. Gandalf". The sun fell and so did Hermione's spirits, and before long she was ushered to the floo by the barkeep. Hermione had drunk her wait in butterbeer but it didn't seem to null the ache in her chest. Upon entering her fireplace, she stepped out and came face to face with Malfoy.

"Oh, not again, what do you want now, my first born?" Hermione slurred.

Draco chuckled inside because that was precisely what he wanted, he was also amused at a tipsy Granger who was attempting to untangle her green messenger bag from her arms. Draco stepped forward and held a dainty, feminine arm up and pulled it away from the tangled strap.

"I don't suppose it would be proper of me to ask your hand while your drunk?"

"I'm not drunk Malfoy, look at me! I'm the pibture of health!" Hermione thrust her arms up in a "ta-da" manner and stumbled slightly but managed to catch herself.

"Granger, you're drunk. Now do you have a bedroom in this shack?" Draco looked around, noting its small size, it was packed from floor to ceiling in books and memorabilia. It seemed Granger was something of a collector.

"Are you insulterating my home, Malfoy? Out with you! Be gone you evil man!"

Never in all his days had Draco seen a more entertaining site, he watched curiously as Hermione made her way to what he could only assume was the bedroom. Draco caught up and guided her onto the bed, looking down at her, she seemed to be asleep already.

"Another night on a couch I suppose, lovely." Draco drawled annoyed that he was still no closer to an answer.

Draco went to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water for Hermione in case she woke up. "I'd be a brilliant husband, look at me getting water for Granger, practically married already, we are." Draco said to himself smirking with arrogance. Walking back into the room Draco felt a shirt land on his head, pulling it off, he glanced at the direction the shirt came from, but he only saw more clothes flying toward him. Pulling the clothing off he glanced to the corner of the bedroom to see a hopeless looking creature name Granger digging through a pile of laundry.

"Granger, what are you doing?" Draco walked toward her and kneeled low so he was just a few inches taller than her.

"I have nothing to wear to the wedding!"

"Wedding? Are you saying yes?" Draco knew she was drunk but he could hope that her drunken actions eluded something to her intentions.

"Can I wear my pajamas to the wedding?" She looked up at him doe eyed.

"Granger, you can wear whatever the hell you want. Are you saying you're thinking about marrying me?"

Hermione came to a moment of clarity, as she glanced around her mess of a bedroom and then to the man holding a glass of water. He looked hopeful and terrified all in the same moment.

Hermione took a deep breath and found a little piece of sobriety so she could answer, "I'm saying I'm tired, can we talk about this in the morning?"

Hermione saw disappointment fall to his face but he only answered, "Sure Granger." And then he handed her some water and started out of her room. Before exiting he turned, "Oh and I'll be sleeping on your sofa as I have no home and will continue to be the most handsome homeless man until you or some other lucky witch agrees to marry me." Draco gave her a wink and walked away.

Hemione felt too tired to care that Malfoy was asleep in her living room. She also felt too tired to care that she had just indirectly told Malfoy that she would marry him. She supposed she could take it back tomorrow, after all it's not as if she had signed a contract. Hermione drifted off to sleep, hoping that Malfoy would disappear before morning came.

Malfoy did not disappear before morning, when Hermione woke she found him sleeping peacefully on her sofa, Hermione would have been annoyed if it hadn't been for the blinding headache she had. Hermione consumed a pepper up potion and began working on coffee and breakfast. Aside from magic, Hermione could think of nothing better for a hangover than a full English breakfast.

Draco woke to the smell of fresh coffee, a smell he delighted in daily. Perhaps it would seem commonplace to others but to him a good mug of coffee in the morning was special, and without complications, nothing could ruin that time for him. Until he realized that the smell of coffee was coming from Grangers kitchen. How the bloody hell she had woken up before him, he really had no idea. The night before she had been completely trashed and now as he walked into her small kitchen he could see in the corner a plate of beautiful proportions filled with England's finest breakfast foods and to the left of that a brilliant and perfectly steaming cup of coffee. Glancing around he saw no sign of the bushy haired rule monger, he picked up the bountiful plate and went to helping himself.

"Well don't you just make yourself right at home?" Turning around Draco found Hermione staring at him and standing in the doorway of what obviously led to a pathetically small balcony. Draco knew she was probably proud of that balcony, he wondered what she would do if she knew the manor had 5 terraces each the size of her ruddy flat.

"Sorry Granger, habit. Just assumed it was for me, you know with me being your guest and all."

"Malfoy, you are not my guest, you are a giant intrusion into my perfectly constructed life. But you were right, the plate was for you."

"Well then why are your kickers in a twist!" Draco looked astonished at how easy she was to rile up.

"It's none of your business what my knickers are, Malfoy. And even if it was, they aren't in a twist, I was merely pointing out that it would have been considerable of you to ask first." Hermione sat down at her tiny bistro table and pulled the daily prophet up to her face in an effort to avoid the ever pain inducing stare that was Malfoy's gaze.

"In case you haven't realized Granger, I'm a bit impervious to your precious feelings, seeing as how I'm homeless and all." Draco said as he sat down with a fresh cup of coffee, having drained his first cup in minutes.

"Oh, yes Malfoy, tell me more about how you don't care about me at all, that'll get me to marry you!" Hermione rolled her eyes and resumed her morning reading.

Draco cursed himself internally, unsure of why he had thought that was a good idea.

"No matter then, Granger, you already spoke of your intentions last night. I expect the daily prophet will be happy to hear about the upcoming nuptials." Draco smirked at her from behind his cup of coffee, taking a sip and glared at her with daring eyes.

"Malfoy, I was piss drunk, you great buffoon!" Hermione huffed as she stood up and began pacing in her kitchen.

"That's a new one." Draco shook his head at the insult deciding it was not worth the effort to address anymore. "Granger there has to be something you want, something you need. You could have anything, I'd hold nothing back from you. Not the Malfoy name, the fortune, the manor, hell I'd get rid of the house elves if you wanted me to. Although I think you'll have a right hard time getting rid of Timsy." 

Hermione shook her head, "Who the hell is Timsy?"

"Hello Miss!" A little squeak of a voice echoed through the kitchen as both Hermione and Draco turned to see a house elf, grimy in appearance, but boisterous in demeanor.

"Hello." Hermione muttered, a little alarmed at having one of Malfoy's elves in her kitchen. She clearly needed to update her wards.

"Ahh Timsy! Finally, someone I can talk to." Draco gave Hermione a shooting glare, "Timsy, start packing Miss Grangers things, she'll be coming home with us."

"I'll do no such thing! Timsy do not pack my things!" Hermione yelled at the confused elf. She would have felt bad for yelling but she supposed the situation warranted it.

"Why the hell can't you just be a normal bloody woman and take the damn ring and all that comes with it! Do you even know how many witches would murder to be in your position!"

"What ring Malfoy?" Hermione questioned.

Slipping his hand into his pocket Draco pulled out a small velvet box, opening the box he thrust it toward her. When Hermione opened the box she found a ring with a near teal stone in the middle and an intricate silver band that seemed as though it had seen many centuries.

"The stone is charmed to reflect the color of the couple. Green for myself and blue for you, giving off that teal color. The blue I'm assuming comes from your birthstone. That ring has been worn by my mother, my great grandmother, my great-great-great grandmother, and it's even speculated that it was worn by Morgan La Fey."

"You're related to Morgan La Fey?" Hermione asked as her jaw fell to the floor.

"Well it has been speculated." Draco said giving Hermione a small smile. He could see she was more than intrigued by this.

Hermione stared at the ring that was undoubtedly made for her, she wanted to put it on, she also wanted a peek at the Malfoy family library, she couldn't imagine having that much history in her own home.

"How did you get this ring?" Hermione asked.

"I may be warded from my own home Granger but Timsy here is not."

Timsy nodded in Hermione's direction, he was clearly very proud of himself.

Hermione found herself walking to her couch and taking a seat all the while still staring at the ornate ring in her hands. Draco followed her, eyeing her cautiously as he watched the gears turn in her head. He was certain her thoughts were going a million miles an hour. Hermione tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, Draco noted that she seemed to be considering the marriage. Surely Granger couldn't be swayed with a mere piece of jewelry?

Hermione continued to stare at the ring that had been passed down from pureblood witch to pureblood witch, this ring had somehow found its way into Hermione's hand. If she had ever felt like an outcast in the magical world, if she had ever felt like she didn't belong, this ring and all it's worth seem to rectify that. This ring worthy of powerful, pureblooded witches was also worthy of her. Hermione had fought tooth and nail since she was eleven to ensure her place in the magical world, it seemed so unfair that she could suddenly be "worthy" of someone like Malfoy and that the dainty, little ring in her hands could symbolize her longing to be accepted by the entire wizarding world. Like it or not Hermione still had several enemies, and there were still a number of pureblooded families who chose to remind her of her "place". She still found herself clutching to her wand at night as she slept, whether it be a side effect of the war or simply her paranoia, it seemed necessary. She had been fighting for so long for acceptance, or maybe something just a simple as tolerance. She decided she would have to keep fighting. This would not be how she proved them wrong.

Looking up at Malfoy, she cursed herself inwardly as she felt herself fall into a pool of liquid silver that was his eyes. "I'm sorry Malfoy, I'll not marry you. I'll assume you can see your way out." Hermione stood and handed him the ring.

Draco felt his heart pound heavier with each of footstep she took and then she closed the door and went to lie down. Draco wasn't sure why he felt sad, there were other witches, surely?

"Timsy, take this back to the Manor, keep it safe, I'll be at Potters if you need me," and with that Draco apparated away.

Hermione waited a good hour before coming out of her bedroom, she had heard Malfoy apparate long ago but she wanted to make sure she didn't have to face him again. Stepping into her kitchen, Hermione pulled out her wand and began to make herself a cup of tea, her headache had come back, and she could think of nothing better than lying down with a cuppa, and a copy of Hogwarts: A History. As Hermione began a warming charm on the water she heard a knock at her door. Hermione thought it odd as she hadn't been expecting anyone. Reluctantly she walked to her door, still clutching her wand, she peered through the peephole, it wasn't anyone she recognized, but she saw wizarding robes and figured it was best she answered.

"Hello?" Hermione said at the same time questioning the man's presence at her door stop.

"Hermione Granger?" The man asked.

"Yes?" Hermione nodded while verbally confirming herself to the stranger.

"You've been served."

"What!?" Hermione gasped in shock.

"You are hereby required to attend trial in front of the Wizengamot on the thirteenth day of June."

"On what grounds, may I ask?" Hermione asked pointedly.

"For the slander and the defamation of character of pureblood families alike, and for the creation of several prejudice laws against such families."

"No. I made those laws to protect the minorities in the wizarding world! This isn't justice, this is bullying!"

"Mam, I just deliver the papers, but I'm sorry for your luck, truth be told I'm on your side, got a bit of mountain troll in me, myself."

"Yes, well good for you." Hermione said as she took the papers and closed the door. Opening the papers her eyes widened, she was being sued for over a million galleons, the lawyer fees alone would be enough to break her, she would have to take time from work, oh merlin what was she going to tell her boss. Hermione quickly grabbed a pair of shoes and a handful of floo powder and stepped into her fire place. Throwing the powder down with meaning she stated, "Grimmauld Place!" And with that she was gone.

 **Again, thank you for reading and please drop a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note - So here is chapter 4, I won't deny this is the chapter I have had the most issues with as there was a lot to set up for the story to progress and I felt like this was the hardest one for me to write creatively speaking. However here it is, please read and review, it makes me so happy to hear people's thoughts!**

 **Also as always I own nothing and all rights, characters, and story goes to J.K. Rowling.**

Hermione stepped through the fire place of number 12 Grimmauld Place and found her way into the kitchen where she was greeted by a familiar red head.

"Hermione! I didn't know you were coming over. How are you feeling? Malfoy told us you might be a bit hungover today?" Ginny Potter smiled at her with all the care in the world. Ginny's hair was down to her waist now and swayed back and forth as she shuffled from one side of the kitchen to the other.

"Yes I'm fine, bit of headache now. Listen, I really need to see Harry or Ron are either here?"

"Is everything ok, Hermione? You look preoccupied?" Ginny placed a reassuring hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Not really, Ginny."

Ginny didn't need to hear anymore, she nodded her head toward the doorway, signaling Hermione to follow her. They walked past Mrs. Black quietly as to not disturb her. Harry had never managed to get Mrs. Black down from the wall, and as long as Mrs. Black was there, Kreacher seemed to give Harry less lip, and he had even stopped insulting Hermione when she was in the house.

"Harry!" Ginny called once they reached the doorway to Harry's office.

"Gin?" Harry said as he poked his head from around the corner, "Oh, hi Hermione!"

"Harry can I talk to you?"

"Yea, come on in."

Ginny left them to talk and went back to making lunch. Hermione sat down next to harry on a small velvet bench. She didn't say anything, she just handed him the stack of papers that had been given to her only moments ago. Harry began reading, every once in a while, he would look up from the papers and given Hermione a look of concern.

"I think we better floo Ron and Kingsley, Hermione. They should know about this, maybe Kingsley can help us."

"Let's floo Ron but maybe we should just owl Kingsley, I'm sure he's very busy."

"Are you sure? You know he would drop everything for you?"

"Yes, Harry. He's the Minister of Magic he doesn't need to be concerned with my personal problems."

"I'll go floo Ron and have him come over. I'll be right back." Hermione hung back in the office as she tried to distract herself by counting the floorboards. A light knock on the door pulled her away from her coping mechanism.

"Potter, can I borrow your broom? Oh, you're not Potter." Draco said glancing at the girl in front of him.

"Well spotted, Malfoy."

Harry appeared in the doorway, "Ron will be over in a minute, he's having George take over for him at the shop."

"Weasel's coming over? Great it'll be just like old times." Draco scoffed sarcastically.

"Malfoy now is not the time." Harry warned as he went to his desk to clean off his glasses. Picking up the papers he read them over again and began shaking his head.

"This is rubbish." Harry said, clearly aggravated, "Malfoy, have a look at this." Harry handed the papers over to Draco and went to sit with Hermione.

"Merlin, Granger you really know how to make enemies don't you!"

"Oh do shut up Malfoy!" Hermione groaned as she put her head in her hands.

Ron appeared in the doorway along with Ginny.

"Hey, I filled Ginny in on the way up." Ron nodded, acknowledging everyone in the room.

"There's no way this can stand up in court is there, Harry?" Ginny asked, looking at her husband.

"I should hope not, there's no bloody way the Wizengamot would do that to a war hero like 'Mione." Ron said attempting to assure everyone.

Malfoy chimed in, "I think we're all forgetting our favorite former cat lady who still presides on the Wizengamot to this day."

"Umbridge?" Harry questioned.

"That's right Potter. Old hag still has some sway in the Ministry. I can promise you, she'll be the one running this shit show of a lawsuit."

"Does anyone find it weird that none of us are being sued?" Ginny questioned.

"What do you mean, Gin?" Hermione asked.

"Well I mean we've all played our parts in taking down the pure blood aristocracy. Harry and Ron have put almost as many death eaters in Azkaban as Moody. Both Harry and Ron have helped sign and petitioned for most of your laws concerning the protection of magical creatures. I've gone with you on several campaigns myself and even advocated for most of them while on tour with the Harpy's. I just think it's odd is all. I mean why not come after Harry as well, he has more gold than you."

"Probably because it would be suicide to go after Harry. Who the hell would want to be the bloke that tried to sue the boy who lived?" Said Ron.

"It's a distraction." Harry said.

"What do you mean Harry?" Hermione asked warily.

Harry took a deep breath before answering, this was the talk he had been dreading for months, this was the moment that he truly felt like a failure to his best friend, "A few months ago the Auror Department started receiving threats. Threats from rogue death eaters. Threats towards you, Hermione."

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, "How could you not tell Hermione about this!"

"She's right Harry, I had a right to know. Wait, is that why you were trying to pawn me off to Malfoy? Because of the letters?"

"I just wanted you to be safe and we had no leads. Hermione they've been watching you, they know everything you do. They send pictures, they know where you live, they know the places you shop at. You're never alone. At any given time, death eaters are following you and so are the Auror's. I'm still no closer to finding out who is trailing you and worse this court case means they want you distracted, this means they're about to make a move"

"Did you know about this Ron?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I knew." Ron continued to play with his hands. He knew how much Harry had wanted to track these guys down before Hermione had to find out.

"So, you two thought a temporary solution would be to arrange a marriage?"

"Well you see, 'Mione, we never had some big official plan or anything. I think we just heard Malfoy talking about how he would protect you and in our heads it just made sense. It was like you said Hermione, it was a temporary solution to a big problem."

"So not only am I going to go broke in court, but I'm also being watched constantly and about to be killed. Wonderful. How could you two not tell me about this? Did you think I couldn't handle it? Did you think it would just go away? Did it never occur to you two that maybe I could help? I'm sorry to say this but did you two honestly think you could go this alone?"

Draco hadn't spoke for a while, the news was settling into him still. There were rogue death eaters about and they wanted Granger dead. He had an odd feeling that it wouldn't be long before he would be recruited. His gut turned and twisted at that thought. For the first time in years he had been living without fear. Granted he was homeless but there were no expectations for him, there was no war, there was no blood status, there was only him and what he wanted.

"Granger, I know you're having a moment here but I would like to add that there is a solution to this problem."

"Are you going to propose again because I really don't think I can deal that right now Malfoy?" Hermione started pacing around the office, she began picking items on the wall to concentrate on as she walked back and forth.

Malfoy grabbed her and looked into her eyes before speaking, "Let's help each other. You help me get my manor back and I'll make sure you never have to worry about money or safety ever again. This is a win-win Granger. This is the hand we've been dealt. You can't afford this lawsuit and I'm to pretty to be homeless."

Hermione smiled. She never smiled at anything he said but in moments of dire problems she found it easier to smile, easier to laugh because that's when you need it most. It was pure survival, her smiling. If she wanted to survive mentally she would have to find moments to enjoy and this was the moment her mind had picked. It was pure logic, nothing else.

"You guys can Malfoy and I speak privately?" Hermione asked her friends.

"Yea, we'll leave you to it."

"I'll put on some tea, you two come down when you're ready." Ginny said offering her warmest smile at the two. Harry simply clapped Malfoy's back as he walked out, a sort of thank you for offering to help save his best friend.

Once all were gone Hermione sat down and Draco followed, "Malfoy, I want a wedding. I know that seems trivial, but I had only planned on doing this once and you see…"

"And you want to do it right?" Draco finished her sentence for her.

"Well, yes." Hermione said looking surprised at the blond in front of her.

"You wouldn't be Granger if you did anything half ass." Draco said.

"What about kids? And where will we sleep? And…"

"Let's focus on keeping you alive for now. We'll cross the rest of that when we come to it."

"Yes, you're right, Perspective."

"Merlin's balls, never thought I'd hear Hermione Granger say that I was right about something."

"Oh, don't be crude Malfoy."

"Better get used to it. Come on let's go have a cup of tea." Draco said, walking to the door and holding it open for her.

"Thank you." Hermione said while eyeing him cautiously.

Arriving in the kitchen they found Harry, Ron, and Ginny who were all sitting and having tea and biscuits.

"Well you lot don't just stare, we've got a wedding to plan." Draco said triumphantly. After all he had just bagged the Gryffindor princess.

"Oh Hermione! We have to get you a dress and flowers, and we'll need a cake, and where are we going to have it?" Ginny was out of breath but excitement was flooding through her eyes.

"At the manor, of course!" Answered Draco.

Everyone looked at Draco and then to Hermione, "Actually Malfoy, I had always planned to have my wedding at the Burrow."

"You mean the pig pen Weasley called a home? It's ghastly!"

"Malfoy, the burrow is charming and I spent almost every holiday there and Mrs. Weasley puts on a beautiful ceremony. Fleur Delacour got married there before the war, if it's good enough for Fleur then it should be good enough for Draco Malfoy."

"Why the hell did Fleur Delacour get married at the burrow?" Draco asked.

"Because she's married to my brother you dolt!" Ron answered angrily.

"Let me see if I understand this Granger, you want to have our wedding in the back yard of the most annoying ginger I have ever met, and I'm just supposed to be ok with it?"

Harry chimed in, "Malfoy, I know you're not exactly used to not getting your way, but as an experienced husband, I should tell you, we don't have much say in the wedding."

"First off Potter, you've been married for a year if that, so I would hardly call you experienced, and why don't I get a say in my own wedding?"

"You do get a say Malfoy, we just think that this is something that is important to 'Mione and maybe we could compromise on something else."

"I want the wedding colors to be Green and Silver. That's my compromise. If we get married at the Burrow as you call it then I want the place decked to the nines in Slytherin Green."

"Deal!" Hermione said.

Everyone was looking at Hermione as if she had caved in to easily, "What? I like green too. Sometimes."

"Okay, Harry and Draco, I need you two to come to Madam Malkin's with us so we can work on suits and dresses, Ron I need you to head to the burrow and let Mum know what is going on. This wedding needs to happen in a days' time. Hermione, Draco do you agree with that time frame?" Ginny asked the pair.

Hermione was impressed with Ginny's efficiency. Both her and Draco simply nodded at the red headed girl.

"Okay well its two-o clock now, let's plan to meet at the Burrow at around 6 so we can talk cake and flowers and you boys can help dad with the tent."

At Madam Malkins the boys had their own dressing room and the girls likewise. Hermione had tried on several dresses and was feeling beyond defeated. Nothing fit her right, everything was too revealing, and nothing was the perfect blend of wizarding and muggle culture. Her mother wasn't there to help her, Ginny was wonderfully supportive but it was dawning on her that she did not have a father to walk her down the aisle and she didn't have a mother to try dresses on with. Meanwhile elsewhere in the shop, Draco was buying suits like Harry had a never-ending supply of gold. He hadn't had the pleasure of shopping in a very long time and he would pay Harry back once his gold was reinstated.

The shop door rang, signaling that someone had entered the store. Draco felt a chill go up his spine, like a cold front had wafted through the room and had gone straight for him.

"Draco Abraxas Malfoy!"

"Oh bugger." Draco turned to see a petite but fierce women, hair pale as the night moon, and eyes like coal. "Hello Mother."

"How dare you! You get out of prison, you don't bother to see your mother once, and then I find out from Molly that you're getting married! Where is the poor girl!"

"What do you mean poor?" Draco asked looking at this mom as if she had gone loopy.

"She cannot wear off the rack Draco! She is to be a Malfoy after all and a Malfoy doesn't wear any old rag on her wedding day."

"She's in dressing room number 3 Mother."

"Oh, thank the gods, I hope I'm not to late! Oh, and welcome home son."

Narcissa Malfoy hurried away from the boys and found dressing room number 3. Knocking lightly, she felt nervous and excited all at the same time.

"Who is it?" A feminine voice called out.

"It's Narcissa, Draco's mother."

"Mrs. Malfoy?" Hermione opened the door, "Oh my goodness, Hello, have you said hi to Mal I mean Draco yet?"

"Oh of course I have! Oh, my dear you are a vision, but this dress just won't do! Madam Malkin?!"

"What is it now?!" Madam Malkin called out.

"Oh, my dear gods, Narcissa, I didn't know you were here."

"Well you certainly knew that young Miss Granger here is wedding my son, so why is she shopping from these dresses?"

"I am sorry, I'll bring out the Malfoy vault at once." Madam Malkin hurried away as fast as she could.

"There's a Malfoy vault full of wedding dresses?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes, my dear and just you wait, oh you look so stressed, never fear though, we will find you a dress and Molly is working on the cake and the flowers as we speak."

"Oh well I had hoped to give my input on those. Wait you know Mrs. Weasley?"

"Oh, Molly and I go way back dear, of course we drifted apart but war has a way of making people gain perspective. And don't you worry Molly is coming up with options, you will get the final word, I assure you.

Back at the Burrow Hermione, Ginny, Molly and Mrs. Malfoy were all looking through cake examples. In the end, Hermione chose a 4-tier silver cake with emerald green Magnolia flowers adorned all over the cake. Her bouquet was a forest blend, dripping with white roses, moss, berries and even pinecones. All the proper guests had been invited, it seemed with Narcissa involved the wedding had turned into the event of the season. Even with everything as rushed as it had been, Hermione felt like the wedding would be a beautiful affair. For a moment, she even forgot that it was Malfoy she was marrying and that a number of pureblood elitist wanted her for dead.

By the end of the night Hermione was exhausted, and nervous. Everything was ready and beautiful, it seemed Narcissa and Molly were quite the dynamic duo. The burrow was cascading with Green Magnolias and hydrangea's, while the ceiling of the tent had been charmed by Hermione herself to look like the night sky, Lanterns floated down the pathway from the house to the tent, and green, lace origami butterflies had been charmed to fly around the Burrow at all times. Hermione slept at the burrow that night in Ginny's old room, but she didn't sleep much. She thought about the wedding and how everything seemed like it had come together so well in the shortest amount of time possible. Something had to go wrong, perhaps she should check on her dress one more time? What if the food stops cooking magically? What if the gnomes in the garden ate the flowers on the wedding tent. She really hated garden gnomes, they were always nipping at her feet when she walked through the grass. As all of these thoughts raced through her head Hermione remembered that this beautiful wedding was for her and Malfoy. Hermione didn't know who she could have pictured marrying but it was most certainly not Malfoy. Hermione couldn't believe they were getting married tomorrow and they had yet to determine anything about their marriage. Hermione couldn't deal with not having boundaries set.

Draco woke to a bushy haired demon shaking him furiously. He had been having a wonderful sleep and then came the fury that was Hermione Granger.

"Granger unless this is your way of telling me that your hot for me and want me to shag you rotten then I suggest you exit my bedroom as you came in."

"Gross Malfoy. Get up we need to talk. I've mad a pot of tea, put some clothes on you look like a ghost."

"A sexy ghost."

"No just an arrogant one."

Downstairs Draco found Hermione pacing, although he wasn't surprised she seemed to do that a lot lately.

"Alright Granger lay it on me." Draco said as he sat and laid his head on the table like a bored school boy.

"Where are we going to sleep? Are you expecting a wedding night? Do you want children? Where do you stand on me working? What will you do for a living? Will we send out Christmas cards? Oh, and I want a cat." Hermione finished, huffing slightly as she waited for a reaction.

"Granger, we will sleep in our own rooms, no I am not expecting a wedding night but I do want children someday so you'll have to come to terms with that, you can work as long as you want, I'm going to work for the ministry in fact I've already lined up a position with Kingsley, yes we can send out cards, and I hate cats, dogs are better."

Hermione was never surprised by his ability to remain calm. He seemed to always have an answer, she supposed it was the Slytherin in him, after all he was wired to survive even the most ludicrous of situations.

"Dogs are nice too, I guess. What are you going to be doing for the ministry?"

Draco noted that she was beaming when she asked this almost as if she was proud of him, "I'm going to be heading a department, the Magical Rehabilitation Department. It's sort of like a muggle probation program but for dark wizards obviously."

Hermione looked at her husband to be, in a few short days he had surprised her more than most people had done in her entire life and for that she hugged him. She could feel his apprehension but he soon snaked his arms around her. Hermione Granger was hugging Draco Malfoy and she didn't hate it. He was firm but warm, and his arms built a strong cage around her. She wasn't sure what prompted the hug, but if she had to guess it was the stress and the fact that she felt proud. She was proud that despite a ruined reputation he had went out on a limb and secured an honorable position within the Ministry. He was either the greatest bull-shitter on the planet or the most brilliant man alive, or perhaps both.

Draco pushed her away having decided the hug had gone too far, he had only meant to be nice, "See you in the morning Granger." And with that he walked away from her and she felt no better than when she had arrived. Daylight would come and she would be wed, she would be a Malfoy, she would give birth to the first half-bloods to bear the Malfoy name. Hermione Granger was about to tarnish the Malfoy name and all its pureblood glory. Hermione Granger was about to make history.

 **Please for the love of all that is good in the world, Review!**


End file.
